


miss you

by MorIsco22



Series: Morisco ♥ [4]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Juventus, Love, M/M, One Shot, Phone Call, Random - Freeform, UCL, morisco, real madrid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorIsco22/pseuds/MorIsco22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is so randomly but i just had to write something down and than this happened and i thought i post it here even if i might not get any comments or so. greetiings anwayyss. <33</p>
    </blockquote>





	miss you

**Author's Note:**

> this is so randomly but i just had to write something down and than this happened and i thought i post it here even if i might not get any comments or so. greetiings anwayyss. <33

The pounding in his head was awful. Not even the pain killers were a real help. Yet he had to admit that he felt way better than he had felt on the pitch. Even if he had tried his best not to look like he'd faint soon.

He had no idea how much blood he had lost during the game but towards the end, towards minute 80 he was more than relieved that he got subbed. Slightly he had started to feel dizzy.

Nine stitches

Four times changing his shirt and shorts cause of all the blood

He was more than glad that they at least won that game

After the end of the match, after the interviews, he was more than just happy, to be finally back in his own apartment.

All he wanted to do was sleeping. Yet he had to know how Álvaro's match had gone. Just as he checked online, his phone started ringing and a smile formed on his lips.

Like the other player had felt that Isco was thinking of him.

"Hey Álv-..."  
"ISCO! OH MY GOD I JUST SAW THE PICTURES ARE YOU FINE?!" Isco had to hold away his phone a bit. Álvaro was shouting into his phone.

"I am fine, Álvi..."

"Why did he not sub you off...? I mean you were still bleeding ...!" Álvaro sounded upset almost angry. "In other occasions he wouldn't waste a second to sub you off but when you're injured it doesn't matter or what?! I mean not that I would want you to be subbed off but you were injured for god's sake... so much blood... you sure you're fine? Where are you? Are you home already? Is someone with you? How are you feeling?"

Isco couldn't help but smile. He let Álvaro talk. He could talk so fast when he was upset, useless to try to say something in between.

"I was fine, or did you see me fainting in the middle of the match? No. That's why he let me play. I survived didn't I?"

"But what if something would've happen I just... that referee...."

"Álvi, you had to change your socks during the game... so your referee wasn't any better." He heard the other player snort. "Big colour difference... crap..."

Isco couldn't help but giggle.

"That's not funny, Isc."  
"Actually it is... I mean... the referee was had been more worried about your looks than concentrating on what was going on in the match... "

"He was worried about my socks." Álvaro corrected - making Isco laugh. That was so ridiculous. Compared to what he had gone through tonight.

"I had troubles with my outfit today too you know... had to change four times until it was okay to finally enter the match..."

"Yeah... just your shirt and shorts were with blood and my socks just were a different pink."

"Álvi..." Isco almost whined. The other player really didn't seem in the mood to joke around.

"How are you still able to joke after you have gotten... how many stitches? Nine?"

"I am fine now. And you know some painkillers lift your mood after all..."  
"I wish I could be there to take care of you."

Isco smiled softly at that. "You're so cute."  
"I'm not..." Isco could tell that Álvaro was blushing now.

"How would you take care of me when you'd be here?" Isco asked, making it himself comfortable in his bed. He wasn't trying to seduce Álvaro over the phone. Phone sex was something the young striker always felt uncomfortable - Isco knew.

"Isco..."  
"What?" Isco asked. "Would you make me some tea? Or would you just put me in bed putting the blanket over me and acting like I'd be fragile..."  
"I would put you in bed and I would cuddle with you all night long."

"That sounds good."

"Yeah..."

"What else?"  
"What else is there?"

"I don't know. You said you'd take care of me if you'd be here." Isco knew he was being a tease but he didn't care.

"... "It took Álvaro some time to reply, Isco just listened to his breath. He couldn't help but wonder with whom he was sharing a room.

"It's okay Álvi..." He said eventually. He didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable.

"I love you, you know that right?" Álvaro asked quietly.

"I know. But I love hearing it." Isco replied.

"Isco..."

"I love you too, Álvaro. And I Miss you. So much... I really wish you'd be here... and I could be in your arms..."

"We'll see each other soon..."  
"I can't wait..."

"Are you alone?" Álvaro asked, making Isco frown confused.

"Well no." He replied - he could hear Álvaro inhale deeply. "I am with my dogs as always even if I locked them out of the bedroom tonight. Not really in the mood to get crushed under them."  

Álvaro breathed out deeply. What had he expected to hear? "What about you?"

"I am sharing a room with Paulo." Isco grimaced at the mentioning of the Argentinean. Not that he didn't like him but ... he just didn't like the fact of them being together alone. "But he isn't here yet so I am alone."

"Where is he?"   
"Don't know. Somewhere with Paul I think. I don't really care..."

"You don't?"  
"No Isco I don't. I care about you. As you should know... don't..."

"Don't what? Be jealous? But I am, Álvi. I am...because he gets to spend more time with you than me... I just..."

"I know, Isc. I know. I wish you could be here as well and we could play together but..."

"You'd want me to leave Real?"

"If it'd be better for you than yes... I mean I left too... didn't I?"

"I'll never forget that one season we played for the same team even if we barely were on the pitch together."

"Same."

"I miss you..."


End file.
